


be a good boy for me, babe

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and rimming, and well baekhyuns just there cus hes always there, anyway there's also mentions of baekxing cus who am i without baekxing, basically sehun just proper loves jongins mouth and jongin does something about it, blowjob!fic, cus buttload, haha get it, tbh there's also a buttload of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sehun would've paid good money for jongin's mouth to be considered the eighth wonder of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	be a good boy for me, babe

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that pic recently released of jongin in the striped top gettin his make-up done cus his lips look beautiful and i wanna live vicariously through sehun
> 
> i also jsut love blowjob fics 
> 
> sue me :)
> 
> my twt is [here](https://twitter.com/lgbtsguk) if u wanna talk <3

It was no secret that Sehun was, uh, rather _obsessed_ with Jongin’s lips.

The members (including Jongin himself) often found Sehun staring at the elder boys mouth in somewhat of a daze and most of the time they’d just let it go but occasionally certain members ( _seen_ : Baekhyun and Jongdae) liked to provoke a reaction out of Sehun about it, commonly when Jongin was still in the room.

This fact stayed true to the day they were getting their make-up done for the first show of their EXO’rDIUM tour. They hate photographers following them around for the day for pictures that could be given out to the fans; candid was supposedly the best but all the members knew they were being photographed so was it really candid?

Jongin was currently getting touch ups done on his make-up with some of the other members lounging around in the same dressing room, either having just had theirs done or waiting for it to be done.

Sehun was curled up in the corner of one of the sofas in the room with Baekhyun, the latter resting his feet on Sehun’s lap. The sofa was in a prime position to observe Jongin getting his make-up done and Sehun felt his eyes wandering on multiple occasions, even went he was just getting more concealer applied.

His gaze truly became transfixed when the make-up artist started dabbing the lip product onto Jongin’s plush lips.

They were first outlined with the product, emphasizing the already on-the-larger-side size which captivated Sehun’s attention immediately. The make-up artist then proceeded to paint the product onto Jongin’s bottom lip, the flesh bouncing with each press of the brush.

Sehun saw Jongin’s eyes flutter shut and whilst he knew that was just because getting your make-up done could be quite relaxing, he couldn’t help but imagine that facial expression being made in a less, well, PG-friendly setting.

He came out of his thoughts to see the woman still patting the product onto Jongin’s lips, the plumpness of them clearly taking a lot more time to cover. Though she had now moved onto the top lip and was accentuating Jongin’s cupid bow with a pretty pink colour and a smidge of highlighter, which would be sure to catch the fan’s eyes, much like how it’d already caught Sehun’s.

Baekhyun kicked at Sehun’s stomach from where his petit feet were situated in his lap and chuckled at Sehun’s shocked reaction.

“Hey Sehun,” Baekhyun said, his voice slightly raised so it was clearly loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. “I know we all agreed that Jongin was the visual of the group but you don’t need to stare at him straight for 10 minutes to see it.”

Sehun looked down at his lap in embarrassment and heard the stylists giggle. He also heard another chuckle come out of Baekhyun and looked up to swat at the elder but found his eyes drawn to Jongin’s reflection in the mirror again.

A soft blush was dusted across his cheeks and Sehun knew it wasn’t a tone added by the make-up artist, he knew a flustered Jongin when he saw one.

Jongin met his eyes in the mirror and smiled slightly, biting his lip in the process, which was another habit he had when bothered.

Sehun let out a practically inaudible gasp at the movement of Jongin’s lips but the latter couldn’t hold it for long because he got scolded by the make-up artist for biting away their work, which now had to be redone.

Sehun knew that he wouldn’t be able to sit through another round of Jongin’s lips being tended to so he shoved Baekhyun’s feet off his lap (which was met by a mewl of disapproval) and scurried out of the room, heading straight for the nearest bathroom.

Luckily when he fell through the doors the bathroom was vacant and he immediately made his way over to the sink, cupping his hands under the flowing taps and then proceeding to throw the gathered water over his face. Luckily he hadn’t had his make-up done yet otherwise he knew the stylists would have his head.

He slapped the palms of his hands lightly against his dripping face, as if to physically knock some sense into himself. As he was slapping himself he heard the door opened and presuming it was Baekhyun to come and ridicule him further he gave his band member a rather blunt “fuck off” and expected a satirical response but was met with nothing more than a soft giggle.

From someone who definitely wasn’t Baekhyun.

“Everything okay, Sehunnie?” Jongin asked.

Sehun looked up from where he’d been staring into the sink and saw Jongin stood in front of the door to the bathroom, his hair flopping slightly into his eyes.

“Uh, yeah, haha, why wouldn’t it be?” Sehun answered, stuttering slightly. He flicked his hands into the basin of the sink to try and get the excess water off and during the process Jongin crossed the room so he was stood by Sehun’s side.

Sehun looked up and his eyes locked with Jongin’s in the mirror. They drifted down to his lips momentarily before Sehun saw a smirk grow on the facial feature and he brought his eyes back up to Jongin’s soft stare.

“So Baekhyunnie was right?” Jongin asked, reaching up to touch his lips, pouting his bottom one out.

“About w-what?” Sehun asked through bated breaths, his hands clenching by his sides to stop him from physically reaching out to touch Jongin.

Jongin let out another small giggle and Sehun watched with fascination as Jongin’s bottom lip practically bounced from the vibrations of the laugh.

“He said you had a thing for my lips Sehunnie, I figured he was lying because you know how Baekhyun gets but I guess he was onto something?” Jongin asked, his light tone becoming more and more serious as the statement went on.

Sehun was suddenly overwhelmed with every possible feeling of embarrassment and anxiety within his body and he tried to step away from Jongin but the plan fell short when Jongin caught onto his wrist and pulled him closer, making their bodies face each other.

Sehun tried to keep his eyes on Jongin’s own but it was like there was some centripetal force that directed him towards Jongin’s mouth. Up close he could see the small crevices lining the bottom lip and the smaller, yet still plump, shape of the first. The colour itself was incomparable, even the duskiest of pink roses were inferior to the blossom of Jongin’s mouth.

Jongin brought one of his hands up to rest his fingers under Sehun’s chin, tipping his face up ever so slightly. His own eyes fluttered down to Sehun’s thinner yet still unbelievably appealing lips and his ogling lasted for no more than a few seconds because Sehun’s face got closer and closer to his own until there was no space left, there was just the light pressing of lips on lips.

Jongin curled the hand from under Sehun’s chin around his cheek and cradled the younger’s face, pulling it closer towards his own as he let Sehun kiss over his lips, occasionally bringing the bottom lip in to bite on it.

This was by far neither of their first kisses but considering how tentatively Sehun was nibbling at Jongin’s lips he could’ve mistaken it as the nerves from a first-timer.

Sehun wound his arms around Jongin’s slim waist to pull their bodies flush together whilst Jongin lifted his idle hand up so it was parallel with the other, cradling Sehun’s face intently.

Jongin pushed against Sehun’s mouth and the latter retaliated by capturing the elder’s bottom lip between his own and sucking on it, definitely removing all the product that the make-up artist had slaved away applying earlier.

Jongin tipped his head back as far as he could with his lip still between Sehun’s and let out an obscene moan. Considering he was literally _only_ making out with Sehun it was completely unreasonable how turned on he was getting. Although, a quick rut against Sehun told him that he wasn’t the only one affected.

Sehun let out his own groan at the friction Jongin was creating and released Jongin’s lip in the process, leaning back slightly to grind easier against the older boy.

“Fuck Hunnie, you should’ve just told me you had a kink for my lips,” Jongin grunted out, pushing his hips forcefully against Sehun’s, letting their, unfortunately, clothed cocks rub against one another.

Sehun wasn’t entirely sure when an innocent making out session turned into the equivalent of teenage frottage but he definitely wasn’t opposed to it. He was pretty sure Jongin felt the same but didn’t want to make any sudden movements in case the elder wanted to keep it to grinding and making out, things that both of them had definitely done with other people before.

However, a hand sliding down Sehun’s taut stomach told him that Jongin was happy for more to take place. He felt Jongin’s large hand rub over his clothed cock, palming at the member which caused the friction to become borderline unbearable.

“S-Stall,” Sehun breathed out.

Jongin was confused for a second before he remembered that him and Sehun were literally getting it on in the middle of a public bathroom and that would cause _all sorts_ of controversies. He removed his hand from Sehun’s crotch and slipped it into Sehun’s own, pulling him into one of the private stalls.

Before Sehun could even think about latching back onto Jongin he found himself being shoved into the wall of the stall, Jongin’s hands palming harshly at his clothed cock.

Sehun felt his breathing going ragged and he reached back up for Jongin’s face, pulling those lips back to where he wanted them most. He nipped and bit at the flesh, turning it into a bloody red rather than a pretty pink but Sehun still thought Jongin looked pretty regardless of the colour.

Jongin let Sehun have his moment for a few seconds before he pulled away to press his lips into the skin of Sehun’s neck. He nipped at the sensitive areas, but not too harshly due to not being allowed to leave marks, and licked over where he bit.

He heard Sehun whimper in pleasure multiple times, each time he pushed his hips forward to try and gain some friction that Jongin just wasn’t giving him.

“Play nice, Sehunnie,” Jongin drawled, pushing his face into Sehun’s neck and breathing hotly against the wet skin. “Don’t you wanna see what else my mouth can do?”

Sehun’s breath hitched and Jongin took the reaction as an incentive to carry on so he dragged his lips as far down Sehun’s neck as his shirt allowed him too before he moved up to steal another proper kiss.

Sehun tried to capture his lips again but Jongin just giggled and pecked Sehun sweetly before moving onto his knees.

“Whoa Jongin, are you sure?” Sehun asked, bringing a hand up to rest in Jongin’s hair, which the later clearly loved considering how he pushed his head further into Sehun’s grip.

“I wanna show you just what I can do with these lips, babe.” The endearment spilled out unconsciously and Jongin was ready to take it back but when he saw the blush dust across Sehun’s face he instead made a mental note to call him ‘babe’ more often.

He shuffled his body forward slightly until he was face-to-face with Sehun’s cock, or rather face-to-cock. He undid the zipper of the jeans that the younger was wearing and pushed the way too tight fabric down Sehun’s lean legs until they were pooled by his feet.

Instead of pushing down his boxers too, Jongin pressed his lips against Sehun’s straining cock through the fabric, sucking particularly at the wet spot which had developed due to Sehun’s hard cock already leaking pre-cum.

Sehun tightened his grip in Jongin’s hair and heard the other groan in approval, his mouth now sucking around Sehun’s cock rather than just pressing kisses to it.

Although, this didn’t last long as Jongin soon pulled down Sehun’s underwear so it was with his jeans and began to press his wet lips along the underside of Sehun’s cock.

Sehun let out a loud moan at the sensation, causing Jongin to look up and glare at him, a silent message to not be too loud. However, the sight of Jongin’s eyes on him as he licked up and down his cock was far too beautiful to not appreciate with some moans. Jongin pulled his mouth away from Sehun’s cock and stood back up, bringing his face extremely close to Sehun’s own.

“ _Babe_ ,” Jongin started, slipping his tongue out to lick over Sehun’s lips. “You’ve gotta be quiet, I can’t suck you off if someone walks in can I?”

Sehun couldn’t do anything except slightly nod in response.

“Good boy,” Jongin said, kneeling back down to this time, take Sehun into his mouth properly, with no warning.

It took all of Sehun’s self-restraint not to buck into Jongin’s mouth but the way that the elder was swallowing his cock like a pro made Sehun wonder if Jongin could deepthroat him. But that was a discovery for another time, _hopefully_.

Jongin kept his tongue on the underside of Sehun’s shaft as he bobbed his head up and down, both of his hands on Sehun’s hips, keeping the younger in place firmly against the wall. He occasionally moved his tongue to flick it against the protruding vein in Sehun’s cock but generally just let the wet heat of his mouth do the work.

Sehun’s body had never felt so alive and the fervor encompassing his cock was spurring him on even further. He grasped Jongin’s hair in between his fingers and starting to let out loud breaths, not being able to stop himself from physically panting.

He spared another glance down to Jongin and saw the boys’ sumptuous lips stretched around the girth of his cock, the colour of it completely irrelevant to the tone of Jongin’s lips; bitten red raw courtesy of Sehun’s own mouth. Jongin truly had a mouth made for sucking dick and Sehun knew he was going to come embarrassingly quickly if Jongin carried on even more.

He used his grip in the elders’ hair to pull him off his cock, the action happening with a slick ‘pop’, and bring him back up to Sehun’s face. Sehun dived straight in for Jongin’s mouth and could taste the flavour of his own pre-cum in Jongin’s mouth but he honestly couldn’t care less. All he could focus on was the way their tongues slid together and how Jongin’s lips were just so full and ready to be sucked on and bitten.

Jongin pulled away slightly, but not before placing another peck on Sehun’s lips, and requested to do something that Sehun thought he could only dream of.

“Y-You wanna what?” Sehun breathed out, tightening his grip on Jongin’s hips subconsciously.

“I wanna eat you out Hunnie, really make you see the stars from my mouth,” Jongin breathed into his ear before grinning and returning his mouth to Sehun’s own.

Sehun let out a whine at the request and nodded his head feverously, wrapping his arms fully around Jongin’s waist to pull their bodies flush together once again. Jongin laughed at the eagerness that Sehun was exhibiting.

“Be a good boy and turn around for me then,” he said, pressing delicate kisses along Sehun’s neck.

Sehun was quick to act on the order and situated himself so his upper body was supporting himself against the wall and his ass was stuck out, legs spread. It truly was a sight to see and Jongin appreciated it for a moment before committing it to memory so he could get down to business.

He stepped forward and place one of his hands on Sehun’s ass, cupping and shaking it slightly in awe at just how good it felt. He slap the skin lightly which surprisingly elicited a lithe sound from Sehun’s mouth, the younger boy letting his head fall between where his arms were holding him up.

“Oh, you like that?”

Sehun could only whine in response and Jongin slapped his ass again, clutching at the flesh after the stinging sensation had been delivered. He did this a few times before the skin was becoming relatively red and found that the harder he went, the harder Sehun moaned. But he couldn’t risk them begin caught so he kept the spanking to a minimum and soon found himself back on his knees, this time behind Sehun.

He spread Sehun’s cheeks and wasted no time in peppering his hole with kisses, letting some spit dribble out so the contact wasn’t completely dry. He sucked around Sehun’s perineum and rim before he let himself dip his tongue past the circle of muscle.

Sehun immediately let out a far too loud moan but Jongin really couldn’t find it in him to care anymore because he had his face nestled between Sehun’s ass cheeks and his tongue in his ass, something he’d been wanting to do for a long time.

He let his mouth completely cover the hole and sucked against the rim harshly, his plump lips cushioning the muscle, causing live sensations to race through Sehun’s body, every single part of him felt like it was on fire.

He let out the most beautiful whimpers that Jongin had ever heard and the elder was too groaning at the situation.

“You gunna cum just from my mouth, babe?” he asked, pulling away for a second to rub his hands over Sehun’s ass again, palming the red skin roughly.

“F-Fuck yeah, just keep going, please Jongin, keep going,” Sehun begged.

Jongin left Sehun’s ass cheeks with a final slap, which caused the younger to cry out, and pressed his mouth back against the puckered hole. He let his tongue dip in again and thrusted it in, making Sehun moan with every motion.

“Fuck, please, please Jongin just like that.”

Jongin grinned at how riled up he was getting Sehun and pulled one of his hands back to give him a particularly hard spank, synchronous with when he thrusted his tongue into Sehun’s ass. The action made the younger come hard, the feeling encompassing every inch of his body.

Sehun slumped forward against the wall, being sure to not get any of the come on his shirt.

Jongin got up from his knees, trying to ignore his own bulge, and pulled Sehun’s body around, so his back was instead slumped against the wall.

He smirked at Sehun’s dazed expression and leaned forward to kiss it away, not being surprised when Sehun’s body came back to life as their lips touched. Despite having just orgasmed Sehun didn’t seem low on energy as he sucked Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth eagerly.

“That, was fucking amazing,” Sehun groaned out, pausing for emphasis.

Jongin chuckled and slightly blushed at the compliment, which went straight to his already straining dick.

“Are you two quite finished?!”

Sehun and Jongin jumped apart at the sound of the voice. During their little escapade it’d seemed that they hadn’t heard the door of the bathroom opening and someone coming in. That someone being literally the _last_ person they’d want to know what they were doing.

“Fuck off Baekhyun,” Jongin yelled back over the stall door, refusing to open the door due to partial stubbornness but majorly embarrassment.

“Yah! That’s no way to speak to the guy who made this happen!” Baekhyun yelled back, irritation lining his voice.

Sehun would’ve giggled at the situation had he not been the main perpetrator involved.

“H-How long have you been there Baek?” he called out, his voice cracking slightly from the nerves.

“Long enough to decide exactly what me and Yixing are doing tonight,” Baekhyun replied back sweetly, causing the two youngest of the group to splutter.

“You and who now?!” Jongin screamed back, the news coming as a shock to both him and Sehun.

“Irrelevant! Now hurry up and clean up, as much as I’m sure you’d like to do a round 2 we have a concert to do!”

Baekhyun left after reprimanding Sehun and Jongin who could do nothing but stare at each other in awe. Sehun opened his mouth to speak but Jongin just covered it with his own, sharing a final kiss with Sehun before they exited the bathroom to go and get touched up, _again_ , before the concert.

And, well, if he slapped Sehun extra hard on the ass on stage that night, no one had to know why.

Except Byun Baekhyun.

♡ ♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry in the slightest
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A1703W39)


End file.
